Yo también la ame
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Lastimar a alguien no es parte de ser un héroe, y aún más si ese alguien; es al que más se le quiere, ¿pero podrá detenerse? Y si no tenía suficientes problemas, hay algo nuevo también... ¿Su peor enemigo también regresara?, ¿pero para qué? ¿acaso quiere lastimar…. vengarse? ¿o para asombro de Danny le ayudara a reconquistar lo que el mismo hecho a perder?
1. resumen

_Ok de nuevo yo …. con otra historia (esto ya se me está llenando de historias sin completar :S, ni modo XD)_

 _En fin, olvidando eso por un rato, y ya que he estado platicando con una amiga que conozco desde hace mucho y que también le gusta Danny Phantom. Quede de acuerdo con ella y sin darle mucho enredo a esto, de ella; fue la de la idea y la persistencia (amiga si lees esto entonces sabes que ya ganaste :v y aquí está la historia :D y si lo sé, soné como "¡ya déjame en paz!" XD, ok no, sabes que te quiero y gracias por la idea :D ),_

 _Aunque también la idea esta basada en las canciones quemas escuchamos: "Million Reasons" de Lady Gaga y "Yo también" de Marc Anthony (estamos relocas xD, lo se)_

 _Ah, una cosa mas... esta historia tendrá una clasificación bastante alta, ya que tratara de unos puntos un poco fuertes y con muchos detalles (demasiado para mi parecer, pero como no soy la de la idea original pues... ¡Na! xD, yo no fui la pervertida y la sadica, aunque por poco :v)_

 _Y Aclarado eso…_

 _A todos los lectores espero que les guste esta historia y me digan ¿qué les parece esta idea? (a mí en particular me gusto mucho por que se utilizaran dos personajes que fueron para mi muy épicos en los capítulos de: control Freakshow y el peor de los enemigos *w*)_

 _Y ahora si comencemos, en esta parte solo daré el resumen xD_

* * *

 _ **Resumen**_

Después de cinco años de calma, y fantasmas poco peligrosos, todos pensarían que la vida del chico fantasma está muy bien. Ahora tiene una linda novia que comparte sus mismos gustos por los fantasmas y unos amigos que siempre lo apoyan. Pero tristemente no es verdad, la situación es más complicada de lo que parece.

Mentiras, desilusiones y la perdida de la persona que más quieres y que es parte de ti, ¿puede lograr que una persona se vuelva dura?

Danny lo sabe la respuesta e intenta reparar su error, aunque lo malo es que…. en vez de repararlo, lo empeora y todo por culpa de un viejo enemigo, que tomara el control de nuevo, sin sospechar del daño tan grave que podría hacer.

¿Los intereses de Danny cambiaron…? ¿o simplemente ahora son más precisos que antes?, ¿tal vez ese control, solo provoca que sus emociones y sentimientos se hagan más intensos?, ¿Un corazón roto es capaz de cometer la peor de las bajezas?

Lastimar a alguien no es parte de ser un héroe, y aún más si ese alguien; es al que más se le quiere, ¿pero podrá detenerse?

Y si no tenía suficientes problemas, hay algo nuevo también...

¿Su peor enemigo también regresara?, ¿pero para qué? ¿acaso quiere lastimar…. vengarse? ¿o para asombro de Danny le ayudara a reconquistar lo que el mismo hecho a perder?

¿Sam podrá perdonar lo que hizo con ella mientras estaba controlado?, ¿Se enamorara de nuevo, pero ahora de su peor enemigo? ¿Tiene millones de razones para marcharse o simplemente esta divida en dos?

* * *

 _Ok este es el resumen, espero que me digan que opinan y si puedo en esta semana actualizo esta y otras historias…_

 _Ahora si eso es todo por hoy_

 _Saludos y lindo día, (Mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos después_

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_


	2. Medallon

**AMITY PARQUE**

 _ **En un museo de historia…**_

 _ **Exhibición** **de la Bruja Alice Kyteler**_

\- Y ahora hablaremos de Alice Kyteler, aquí pueden ver su medallon, el cual es una pieza extremadamente valiosa en este museo, y que ademas tuvo mucho que ver con la misteriosa desaparición de Alice...

Se dice en la versión oficial que este medallón tenía poderes muy poderosos, que era capaz de hacer que la persona que lo poseyera, tuviera el poder para controlar a otras personas. Sus orígenes son desconocidos, pero esta bruja en particular lo uso en múltiples ocasiones para así poderse casar con hombres muy ricos. Se piensa que este funcionaba aún más, cuando a el hombre se le colocaba un anillo que era complemento del collar, pero por buena o mala suerte anillo "se perdió" cuando los pobladores del pueblo, en que esta bruja se encontraba actualmente viviendo (en esos entonces), intentaron matarla, porque ya estaban muy asustados al ver la actitud tan agresiva de su esposo.

Un hombre que para el desconcierto de todos siempre había sido una persona muy tranquila, paciente y amable, pero desde que se había casado con ella, se había vuelto todo lo contrario. Los del pueblo con miedo y desprecio pensaron inmediatamente que Alice tenía algo que ver con el cambio tan repentino del hombre, y sin dudarlo fueron en su búsqueda, para matarla y para hacer que el pobre de su esposo volviera a entrar en razón.

Desde aquí ya no hay muchos detalles de que fue lo que paso en realidad la noche en que Alice salió huyendo y desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero se cuenta en una versión no oficial, que Alice tras el apuro de su huida, dejo este medallón tirado en el bosque y unos de los pobladores lo encontró, y dando aviso a los demás intentaron fundirlo en lava, pero aun con eso, no lograron destruirlo.

Preocupados todos los del pueblo por no poder hacer entrar en razón al esposo de Alice "la bruja", descubrieron que el collar seguía controlándolo, aun sin tener a Alice presente. Nadie sabía qué hacer, hasta que por asares de la vida una niña encontró dormido al esposo de Alice y miro aquel anillo maldito, le llamo tanto la atención que se lo quito, sin saber que gracias a eso, el hechizo había por fin terminado (perdido efecto en el).

Se dice que cuando el esposo de Alice despertó, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, aunque poco a poco (después de unos días) fue recobrando la memoria y se había sentido muy culpable con todos los del pueblo por su trato tan agresivo y sin moral, pero aún más culpable con Alice( aun no se sabe por que exactamente), pero esto llego a desconcertar mucho a todos los del pueblo los cuales, llegaron a pensar que estaba de nuevo controlado. Pero después de unos días mas, el esposo de Alice, dejo las cosas en el olvido, sin darle a nadie el conocimiento de que el poseía el anillo maldito (complemento del medallón que ahora estaba resguardado en un convento), ya que no quería que nadie corriera el peligro de ser controlado por medio de este, y aún más sabiendo que había muchas personas codiciosas en esa época, que no hubieran dudado en robar el collar y el anillo para obtener más poder, y conese pensar decidió guardar el anillo en un lugar que solo el supiera y fuera de esta forma, imposible de hallar.

\- Hay muchas personas que han intentado encontrar tal anillo, muchos de ellos científicos que quisieran comprobar si este medallón es en verdad mágico, aunque como se ha dicho en la versión oficial, "se perdió", aunque yo pienso que como dice la versión no oficial, no se perdió, simplemente está escondido, pero en fin, esta historia es muy buena aunque deja muchos detalles al aire, como por ejemplo, ¿sera cierto que la gema que tiene en medio, es un diamante especial?. Hay muchos que piensan que si puede convertirse en una gema completamente diferente, dependiendo del tipo de interés que posea el controlador, pero creo que sería bueno contarles en… ¿otra ocasión? - murmuro un hombre de cabello café y ojos grises de unos 20-25 años, dando la vuelta para ver a los alumnos que les había tocado para dar el recorrido por todo el museo, pero para su decepción cada uno estaba en su propio mundo, por ejemplo había un grupo donde estaba una chica latina que por lo que recordaba se llamaba Paulina. Esta estaba distraída junto con otras chicas, mirando como idiotas a un chico de ojos azules bebe y cabello negro de unos 14- 15 años de edad, el cual estaba intentando ignorarlas, aunque no solo a ellas, sino también a varias personas, que ahora lo tenían rodeado y le pedían un autógrafo.

\- ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar el grupo donde está el héroe de la ciudad, Danny Phantom? - se preguntó el hombre mirando con molestia como era ignorado por todos, nadie le había prestado atención a su relato y aun peor porque habían empezado a llegar camarógrafos y reporteros intentando entrevistar a el chico de ojos azules, aunque que desde su punto de vista este parecía cansado y harto - bueno por lo menos este chico no parece querer ser el centro de atención - pensó el guía negando un poco con la cabeza antes de dar la vuelta y ver de nuevo la repisa donde posaba un medallón con forma de estrella

\- Me gustó mucho el relato - dijo una voz. El guía, se tensó y volteo. Ahí enfrente de él, una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro de la misma edad que el chico fantasma.

\- ¿Enserio me prestaste atención? - pregunto el hombre realmente confundido y asombrado, mirando como los demás de su grupo estaban intentando aparecer en cámara

\- Si, si lo hice… Lo que ha dicho es interesante, más interesante que ver como mi mejor amigo es acosado por la prensa y su novia intenta ayudarle a apartarlos - explico con un tono molesto pero también melancólico en su voz

\- Mmm… veo lo que intentas decir - dijo el guía, ahora mirando como una chica afroamericana se colocaba enfrente e intentaba apartar a varias chicas que intentaban toquetear al chico de ojos azules - Es curioso, yo pensé que tú, eras su novia - dijo volteando a mirarla

La oji-violeta solo rió secamente y negó con aire depresivo - Todo el mundo pensó eso, pero ya ve que no… yo no comparto esa vida tan agitada, ademas Danny Phantom después de todo no es lo que pensaba - murmuro con amargura, mirando el medallón de oro en forma de estrella de cinco picos, que tenía un diamante en medio

\- No comprendo del todo, pero creo que has de tener tus razones para pensar eso - dijo el guía, mirando también el medallón

\- No tiene ni idea, pero en fin no vine para hablar de eso, solo quería que supiera que por lo menos yo, si preste atención a su exposición, la verdad me gustó mucho esta historia, es increíble que no la haya escuchado antes - dijo cruzando sus brazos

\- y no es la única historia, hay muchas más historias buenas en este museo, apenas tus compañeros acaben de hacer lo que sea que están haciendo - dijo señalando a los camarógrafos y reporteros, que les tomaban fotos a todos, pero en especial al oji-azul - podre contarles, o en su defecto contarte, ya que no creo que ellos dejen de hacer esto hasta que el museo cierre, las demás historias - expreso un poco divertido

\- Eso sería genial, la verdad ya me estaba aburriendo mucho, además creo que si no dejo de pensar por un rato me volveré loca - dijo con un poco de alegría - Ya no quiero escuchar más estúpidas risas, coqueteos, palabras burlonas o indirectas- gruño mirando ahora con dagas en los ojos a la chica latina, y a unos futbolistas, en especial a uno de ojos azules y cabello rubio, bastante alto y musculoso

\- ¿Acaso te molestan? - pregunto confundido, la oji-violeta abrió sus ojos sorprendida y bajo la mirada.

\- Algo, pero no es como que no lo pueda manejar… después de todo…. La vida tiene que seguir, yo no me voy a rendir solo por… alguien que no vale la pena… - dijo ahora mirando al oji-azul que tenía por la cintura a la afroamericana de antes y le daba besos en la mejilla intentando tranquilizarla, mientras los camarógrafos y reporteros, tomaban video, fotos y notas del asunto

\- Ese es el espíritu… sigue adelante, ya que como has dicho, la vida vale la pena… siempre hay una razón, solo que hay que buscarla - dijo dándole una sonrisa

La oji-violeta, enarco una ceja y lo miro. Sin poderlo evitar rió un poco, una risa que a pesar de ser pequeña fue escuchada por cierto oji-azul que sin poderlo evitar volteo a verla. El oji-azul frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo, al ver a la oji-violeta platicando muy animadamente con aquel guía que habían ignorado en gran parte del recorrido.

\- ¿Danny que paso?-preguntó la chica a su lado

\- Nada Valery - respondió cortante intentando idear un plan para llamar la atención de aquella oji-violeta

\- Tus ojos destellas de verde neón - señalo Valery algo angustiada. Colocándose en alerta

Danny abrió un poco sus ojos - ¿sus poderes se habían salido de control de nuevo? - pensó antes de suspirar e intentar relajarse siendo un esfuerzo inútil, ya que su mejor amiga volvió a reír

Era ridículo para él, pero sin pensarlo dos veces y logrando un jadeo colectivo beso a Valery enfrente de las cámaras, todo el mundo abrió su boca en shock, jamás lo habían visto besarla de esa forma antes y menos enfrente de las cámaras.

La oji-violeta al escuchar el jadeo, volteo y para su tristeza y decepción, ahí enfrente de ella, la pareja más famosa de todo Amity Park se estaba besando. Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos resbalo por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo. Danny lo había logrado, había logrado romper su pequeña burbuja de felicidad en dos, recordandole que no era a ella, a la que estaba besando en ese momento.

\- Tenía que ser un imbécil - pensó dando la vuelta rápidamente ocultando el dolor que sentía - Lo siento tengo que ir a buscar un baño - murmuro con la mirada agachada dejando al guía, completamente sorprendido

\- Pobre chica - pensó, para luego ver al chico que seguía en su sesión de besos, enfrente de todos - Danny Phantom será un héroe para la ciudad pero … en cuestión de amor es un idiota - murmuro al ver que el oji- azul aun besando a su novia le daba una mirada de muerte a el - Es un gran idiota - pensó rodando los ojos para luego voltear a ver de nuevo el medallón ignorando las miradas de muerte de Danny

\- Danny estamos en prensa - dijo un chico afroamericano bastante incomodo logrando que por fin el oji-azul, soltara a Valery

\- O lo siento se me olvido - dijo con fingida torpeza y nerviosismo

Varias chicas suspiraron y los camarógrafos seguían tomando fotos y notas

\- Si claro, se te olvido - dijo algo molesta Valery, buscando con la mirada a cierta chica de ojos violetas

\- Si mi amor, se me olvido - dijo Danny entere dientes, buscando tambien a la oji-violeta

\- Sabes esto ya se te está saliendo de las manos - dijo el afroamericano con una sonrisa forzada

\- Tucker no me ayudes tanto - rompió Danny mientras firmaba autografos

\- Algún día te arrepentirás de esto - hablaron tanto Valery como Tucker sonriendo a las cámaras, Danny rodo sus ojos y les mando a ambos unas miradas de: " _ya no digan nada por favor"_

Ambos chicos bufaron y solo asintieron sintiéndose mal por dentro

\- Ojala Sam no, nos odie - pensaron los dos siguiendo como si nada pasara

 ** _Donde esta el medallon_**

\- los niños de ahora no se interesan en la historia - pensó el guía, dejando de ver el medallón - será mejor que me vaya a buscar algo para comer - murmuro empezando a caminar lejos de este

Un pequeño murciélago color verde neón hizo aparición. Chillando un poco voló hasta donde estaba el medallón. Chillo un poco más y volviendo intangible al objeto desapareció con él, dejando solo el breve resumen que estaba inscrito en una placa debajo de su repisa

 _"Medallón de Alice Kyteler, pieza única, en busca de su complemente el anillo Kyteler, para poder comprobar, la teoría de control mental por medio de magia negra"_

 _ **Lejos del museo…**_

Un pequeño murciélago volaba en forma invisible hasta llegar a un oscuro callejón. Este chillido una vez más y se volvió visible, dejando caer el medallón directo a una mano verde con muchos tatuajes. El pequeño murciélago chillo de nuevo, una persona salió del callejón, esta estaba encapuchada y solo dejaba ver su mano sosteniendo el medallón.

\- jump... -murmuro aquella persona, mostrando una leve sonrisa, miro a el murciélago por un momento con sus ojos de color rojo, estiro su mano y aquel murciélago se pegó a su piel llena de tatuajes. Miro el medallón y sin más salió volando, recorrió varias calles avenidas, casas y edificios hasta llegar a un bosque, se detuvo un momento, volteo a examinar su entorno y al ver que no había muros en la costa, volvió a ingresar, voló adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque. Parecía ir sin rumbo fijo hasta que por fin, visualizo a lo lejos una pequeña cueva, donde se encontraba un hombre alto y de piel pálida, ojos rojos y vestido como un preso.

\- Lidia - dijo sonriendo acercándose, a la encapuchada - ¿Lo has encontrado?- pregunto con ansias

Esta se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, dejando ver a una chica con cabello en forma de picos, piel verdosa, y ojos rojos.

Mostrando un rostro completamente inmutable saco una de sus manos tatuadas el medallón de oro, y se lo entrego al hombre que sonreía completamente satisfecho.

\- Lo has hecho. Por eso te quiero tanto, mi Lidia - dijo mirando a la fantasma que lo miraba ahora con un rostro sorprendido - Pero esto no es suficiente… aun hay que encontrar el momento adecuado para usarlo - explico

Lidia asintió y saco su mano de nuevo, el pequeño murciélago se despegó de su piel y chillo, transformándose en un tipo de proyector, una imagen de Danny Fenton/Phantom besando a una chica afroamericana apareció, una nueva imagen apareció y ahora era una chica de ojos violetas, con una mirada completamente destrozada.

\- Que interesante... - murmuro el hombre con una sonrisa cada vez más grande mirando ambas imágenes - Lidia, creo que todo está arreglado. Phantom esta apunto de arruinar su vida - dijo feliz

\- Aunque nosotros tendremos que contribuir un poco ¿no crees?, hay que vengarnos de él, dejándolo sin ninguna oportunidad… de mejorar las cosas…- dijo mirando con especial atención a la oji-violeta que en otra de las imágenes tenía la mirada agachada y salía del lugar

\- Vamos Lidia hay que buscar el anillo Kyteler, para poder así comenzar nuestra venganza, y darle la oportunidad de empeorar todo a Phantom - dijo tomando a Lidia del hombro mientras ella lo sostenía con una mano, emprendiendo de esta forma el vuelo.

* * *

 _ **5 años más tarde...**_

 _ **Mansion Manson**_

El último reporte de hoy… Danny Fenton/ Phantom y Valery Gray feliz pareja, Festeja su quinto aniversario la próxima semana, ¿Qué hará el chico fantasma para este aniversario?, ¿será igual de detallista como la última vez que contrato todo un restaurante para los dos…? - leyó en voz baja una chica de unos 19 años mirando con algo de tristeza la pantalla donde aparecía semejante nota periodística

\- Sam, ¿por qué tu sola te torturas?- se preguntó, antes de cerrar su laptop con rabia y pararse de su asiento - ¿Sabes por qué?, porque no has dejado de quererlo aun después de tanto tiempo…- murmuro furiosa, sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban - ¡Ese idiota!, ¡Me enamore de un idiota! - grito tomando entre sus manos un muñeco de Danny Phantom y tirarlo con fuerza dentro de su closet

\- Y lo peor, no entiendo ¡¿por qué carajos sigo siendo su amiga?!¡acaso soy masoquista!- gruño cerrando sus puños, cerrando de un golpe la puerta del closet - o tal vez... soy yo la _idiota_ \- murmuro dejándose caer en su cama tomando una almohada con fuerza intento contener las ganas de llorar. Ya no quería volverlo hacer, siempre desde hacía cinco años lloraba todas las noches, aunque fuera un poco, por él. **_¡Por todo!_** , por las sonrisas falsas y los falsos ánimos de ver a Danny saliendo con Valery o verlos besarse enfrente de ella.

\- ¿ _Sam si quieres yo acompaño a patrullar a Danny esta noche?_ \- le había dicho Tucker en la mañana al ver que por fin su falsa mascara de _"todo lo tolero"_ o _"no me afecta en lo absoluto"_ se empezaba a desmoronar. Ella no lo pudo evitar, una sonrisa agradecida y había contestado de inmediato que sí, ya no quería observar como Danny se besaba con Valery enfrente de ella. Le dolía y mucho, aun a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo...

\- Tanto tiempo… nunca pensé que Danny y Valery fueran a durar tanto tiempo juntos…. tal vez después de todo ella era su media naranja y no yo - dijo con amargura, cerrando sus ojos, se acurrucó en su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas intento parar de llorar pero fue inútil, decidió que no importaba necesitaba desahogarse de algún modo, y ese era el único que no lograba crear conflictos o sospechas.

Después de un rato dejo de llorar solo miraba a la nada e intentaba no pensar en él , aunque era inútil, ¿como no podría pensar en el?, **_¡si todo le recordaba a el!_** , y aun después de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa, seguía conservando la esperanza de que todo fuera un estúpido sueño, una pesadilla de la cual solo quería despertar.

\- ¿Por qué ella Danny?, ¿por qué Valery?- pregunto cerrando sus ojos, para por fin quedarse dormida

Horas habían pasado y la oji-violeta se movía de forma frenética...

 **En el mundo de los sueños…**

 _ **¡Corre! Corre!** \- gritaba su mente, ella miraba a todos lados, fruncía el ceño intentaba ver algo pero todo era oscuro_

 _\- ¡ahh! - cayo en el suelo - ¡Agh!- murmuro en medio del dolor, un sonido se escuchó e intento con esfuerzos levantarse. Tenía que correr no podía detenerse, ¿pero como podría hacerlo, si su pierna estaba lastimada?_

 _ **¡Corre!** \- grito de nuevo aquella voz, parecía ser la de una mujer pero no podía tener la seguridad absoluta de que fuera de esa forma_

 _\- ¡No puedo! - pensó recargándose con dificultad en una pared de un edificio_

 ** _¡Hazlo!_**

 _\- No entiendo - dijo sintiendo como todo su ser empezaba a entrar en pánico al escuchar unos golpes o pasos apresurados_

 ** _¡Solo hazlo!_**

 _Sam jadeo y asintió, intento correr pero una mano la jalo, ella volteo y para su asombro unos ojos rojos se conectaron con los suyos._

 _\- Demasiado tarde - dijo aquel personaje antes de darle una cachetada que logro tirarla en el piso. Ella se tomó la zona afectada, y miro a la persona con sorpresa._

 _\- ¿que había hecho? ¿por qué la golpea? - se preguntó pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un segundo golpe logro que todo se volviera negro._

 _Despertó o por lo menos eso parecía, miro a su alrededor, posters de la nasa y libros tirados, un gran ropero color café enfrente, todo eso lo reconocía, esa habitación… era… la de ¿Danny?_

 _\- Sam… - dijo una voz que causo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de miedo, volteo y lo miro, ahí estaba el, sus ojos azules parecían preocupados._

 _\- ¿Sam estas bien? - pregunto acercándose, para luego abrazarla, logrando que se sonrojara_

 _\- ¿Danny? - pregunto confundida dejando que oji- azul la presionara aún más - ¿Qué paso? - pregunto por fin un poco nerviosa por tal cercanía, no es que le molestara pero …no estaba bien, intento apartarse un poco pero Danny no la dejo, ella frunció el ceño ante eso - ¿Danny?_

 _\- Me tenías tan preocupado… pensé que no despertarías…. Después de todo… el golpe que te di fue muy duro - dijo mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro y Sam quedaba sin aliento_

 _\- ¿Qué?...- susurro, antes de empezar a forcejear - ¿Danny que haces?¡Suéltame!- grito_

 _Danny rió - Sus deseos son órdenes para mí - dijo antes de aventarla contra su cama, ella quedo sorprendida._

 _\- ¡¿Que carajos te está pasando?! - grito mirando a Danny este tenía sus ojos completamente rojos y su sonrisa decía más que mil palabras - Danny…? - dijo asustada apunto de levantarse y correr_

 _\- Ni lo pienses Sam - dijo apuntando a sus manos- No te iras de aquí - dijo para luego disparar. Sam cerro sus ojos espero sentir dolor pero en vez de eso sintió que algo apretaba sus manos, alzo su vista y se dio cuenta de que eran unas cuerdas de ectoplasma._

 _\- ¡Qué rayos! - grito intentando con esfuerzos quitárselas de encima_

 _\- No tienes ni idea de cuánto he esperado esto, Sam - dijo el colocándose encima de ella_

 _\- ¡No, no! - grito Sam mirándolo con horror y aun mas cuando sintió las manos de Danny ir por debajo de su blusa_

 _\- Nos vamos a divertir mucho y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo -_

 _\- ¡Suéltame! - grito fuera de sí empezando a forcejear aún más - ¡Déjame! ¡suéltame!- grito - ¡Aléjate!- grito de nuevo pataleando con esfuerzos_

 _\- ¡Ya es suficiente! - grito Danny antes de darle una cachetada y un golpe en el abdomen_

 _Quedo quieta el dolor corrió por sus venas, el miedo y pánico también lo hicieron, miro a Danny, este sonrió al verla casi inconsciente_

 _\- No Sammy no te duermas, tenemos que jugar aún más…._

 ** _¡CORRE!_**

 _ **…0…0….0…0…0…0…**_

\- ¡AHHH! - grito levantándose de golpe, miro todo a su alrededor, varias lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, estaba agitada y horrorizada - ¿que clase de sueño era ese? - se preguntó sin poder evitar, tomar sus piernas y quedar en una posición fetal por unos momentos. Lloro y lloro del pánico que le había provocado ese sueño.

\- No, no Danny, no - susurro mientras más lagrimas caían y se sentía en algún sentido manchada.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente y ella salto de la impresión.

\- ¡Samantha levantante la abuela Aida esta muy mal! - dijo una mujer de cabello naranja y ojos azules con una mirada completamente angustiada, para luego desaparecer por la puerta y gritar el nombre de "Jeremy"

\- ¿La abuela? - murmuro Sam levantandose rapidamente de su cama aun a pesar de seguir sintiendo miedo y buscar algo que ponerse, miro su closet y lo abrio

Lo primero que cayo fue el muñeco de Danny Phantom. Ella lo tomo entre sus manos para luego aventarlo lejos de su vista.

Quedo quieta por unos momentos, procesando lo que acaba de hacer, para luego restandole importancia y concentrándose en su realidad, prosiguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo o lo que iba buscar antes de su arrebato.

\- Abuela - pensó preocupada, saliendo a toda prisa de su habitación

 _ **continuara...**_

* * *

 _Chan chan, chan... ok esto fue medio apresurado, pero como mi amiga, esta aqui (desde la mañana -.-*) y medio esta parte de la historia y pues dije ¡de una vez! xD_

 _Aunque se me hizo medio fuerte ... pero bueno ... había dicho que esta historia iba a ser medio fuerte :v (Medio pervertida mas bien u.u)_

 ** _Saludos a:_**

 ** _Corazonoscuro2016:_** _holiss, que bueno que te gusto esta historia. También yo soy muy partidaria Dan x Sam, y si también me gusta mas que DxS (al igual que mi amiga, aunque es muy pervertida con esos dos ¡deberías escucharla! creo que ya me traumo xD), Y oye también gracias por pensar que este fic estará igual de bueno que las demás historias (ojala si sea de esa forma, ya no se la verdad :v), y si yo también estoy empezando a escribir el resto de capítulos para los demás fics (ojala antes del fin de semana ya pueda subir los cap.), En fin espero que te haya gustado este cap. Saludos a ti también y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche) P.D: yo también espero que puedas seguir con el resto de tus historias están Bien buenas, ademas me dejaste en suspenso n.n_

 _ **MLZETA:** Holiss, bueno primero gracias por pensar eso de esta historia, y segundo no hay problema, yo se que a veces el tiempo no es suficiente, o tenemos otras cosas que hacer y bueno eso nos obliga a estar ausente por un tiempo, (aunque si te agradecería saber que opinas :D), y ademas también espero saber de tu historia, y si enserio vas a hacer otra (ojala si, esta muy buena tu historia), En fin espero que te gustara este cap. y bueno pues Saludos y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche) _

_**SAM ARCHER OTAKU:** holiss, bueno pues que te diré, primero gracias por tu comentario, y sobre todo que bueno que te gustara esta historia, (mi amiga se identifico mucho contigo xD) y dijo que si de eso básicamente se trataría esta historia de mucho lemon ( yo no había entendido en un principio a que se referían, pero después de buscar en San Google mis dudas se despejaron como si me quitaran un velo de los ojos y **literalmente** quede en **O.O** ) inocencia perdida xD, (ok no, si era vagamente cociente de que era eso :3 y estoy muy de acuerdo con lo del lemon :v) Entonces ejemp... bueno pues espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y bueno Saludos y lindo día( Mañana, tarde o noche) _

_**Max**_ _ **player123:** Holiiss... primero gracias por animarte a leer esta historia (Enserio gracias), y segundo jajaja estuvo muy bueno tu comentario, mi amiga fue la primera en leerlo y vaya que la trolleaste ( **fue épico** , lo juro xD), y aun no puedo con la risa cada vez que me acuerdo, jaja (ok,mejor me dejo de reír, antes de que me mate :v) En fin ya esta bueno, espero que te gustara el capitulo y bueno, Saludos y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche) P.D: Me dejaste en suspenso con el capitulo de hoy ¡que mal! xD _

_Ahora si después de los saludos_

 _A los demás lectores, les deseo un lindo día, (algo lluvioso por acá, pero al final es un dia :v)_

 _y nos despedimos en esta ocasión_

 ** _ShaydeBlack y mi amiga_** ** _Sadaki_**

 _Nos vemos después :D_


End file.
